bewitched
by Exiled crow
Summary: lemon between morrigan and Mcousland


The winds of the Frostback Mountains were unrelenting, the snow flying all about in the maelstrom of winter's constant grasp on this forsaken place. But this desolate place would prove a safe haven, far from the trappings of human society that she both was intrigued and revolted by all at once.  
Morrigan breathed labouredly as she ascended the frozen ice caps, her amber eyes narrowed as she snarled, looking at how far she still had to traverse before she reached a suitable area of rest. The witch had been scanning the area for a small cave or place of respite all morning but had found none whatsoever; the thought frustrated her beyond all belief.  
She again pulled her cowl over her head to keep back the biting wind while she searched. The wind gusted a blew strands of her raven black hair into her face, not amused she blew it back into place and leaned heavily on her staff. Under normal circumstances she would have faired better in this rugged weather but now…  
The witch rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, she had not begun to show signs of her condition but she could feel it. The seed of her warden lover that had absorbed and dispelled the taint of the archdemon now resided in her bosom, the cosmic might of an old god would soon be hers as was planned be her and her mother Flemeth… but she was now no longer a part of that plan.  
Morrigan winced as she thought of her mother, the utter betrayal she had felt when she had discovered the black grimoire still bit at her fiercer than the bitter wind. She had taught Morrigan everything she knew, about men, about the human society, how to manipulate both to her will. Had that all simply been to develop a strong host for her to control?  
She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind but found she could not, it would explain why she never met her sisters or head tale of their current whereabouts, and they had all been sacrificed so Flemeth could keep herself alive. No longer however, her lover the grey warden had ensured she had met her end and brought her proof of it, her robes, and her true grimoire. The thought had crossed her mind that he could have lied, and allied with her mother who was even more manipulative and malicious than she, could have somehow tricked her.  
Those thoughts were fleeting, she could remember the wounds that had been inflicted on the warden and those who had gone with him to face her mother, and they knew her true form and had returned soaked in blood and burned. No, she knew that he had dealt with her at last.  
Her mind wandered to him and she felt regret. As much as she detested the thought she had become attached to him. It had always been her hope to lay with him and not that fool Alistair and was the preferable choice by far, but those nights at the camp when they had lain with one another, had spoken at length wrapped in furs by the fire. She believed that for the first time she had found another human who thought the way she did. She believed he understood her, taking interest in her childhood and all facets of her life, she had never disclosed those things to anyone other than him. 'Twas true her original intention was to seduce him, but in the end the reverse had been achieved, the hardest thing she had ever had to do, even harder than leaving her home, had been leaving his side after the final battle…  
"Alexander…" she whispered softly and fought back a tear. She shook her head and growled.  
"I am stronger then this" she snarled. "This is a task I must undertake alone."  
With Flemeth now out of the way she could use the child bearing an uncorrupted soul of an old god to her own devices without having to be enslaved to that of her mother. She also could not afford the interventions of anyone, not even the father of her child. He had his place in the world and she had hers.  
The raven haired witch pressed on through the snow, leaning heavily on her staff when she heard a great rumble from beneath the ground.  
"No…Not now!" she cried out in horror as the ground burst open.  
From the small chasm creatures poured out. Their green decaying skin and sharp teeth made it clearly apparent as to what they were; darkspawn hurlocks. She could tell there were already too many for her to contend with… Not in her condition, under normal circumstances she would have torn their ranks asunder but…  
She doubled over for a moment and felt the world spinning. So this is how it all ends? The amber eyed witch would have laughed out loud had she not been busy trying to keep whatever resided in her stomach down.  
Fury filled her as she let out a primal scream, her form shifting and bones cracking as the spell was flowing from her lips and from within her body. After a moment of pain she charged forward, grey-white fur blowing in the snow filled winds as she dodged and twisted around the oncoming rabble as a wolf. She pushed herself harder than ever as the clang of axes and rusted blades almost made contact. Behind her and in front of her she could hear the shrieks and howls of the darkspawn closing in on her position.  
She came to a dead end in the pass and whimpered, knowing there was nowhere left to run now. She turned her canine head to see them closing in and she barred her teeth growling fiercely. At that moment she heard a battle cry sound behind her. Her ears perked up instantly, recognizing that it was no hurlock who had made that noise.  
Armor gleamed in the sunlight as a form jumped clear over her and landed on one knee an inch from her maw. When the man stood at full height she recognized him instantly. His long dark red hair flailed about in the wind mixed with powdery snow, his shoulders lurching forward ready to attack the oncoming horde. He let forth another battle cry that seemed to shake the very mountains.  
Brandishing a great sward he charged into their onslaught with reckless abandon. His sword cleaving through the putrid flesh, spilling blood on the glistening white snow and his polished armor, using the pummel for cracking their skulls and sending them off the side of the mountain. He fought as one possessed, his blue eyes blazing with fury and delight as he tore asunder their ranks.  
The bloody moment seemed to fill the gap of an hour as he fought on, Morrigan watched on for just a moment before charging into the fray herself. She would not let Alexander fall. She barred her teeth and lunged to the nearest exposed hurlock throat, biting into its jugular and tearing out its contents. After a moment of frenzy she reverted to her true form and brought her staff to bear.  
"Let us end this!" she snarled and let forth a blast of fire, incinerating all those near her. Alexander grinned wickedly as he heard her voice and her blast and continued to fight the remaining. After a moment the remaining began to flee.  
"You shan't escape my retribution so easily" Alexander growled and rushed forward cutting them down as they ran. He laughed as he beheaded the last one; swiftly crushing the skull with his boot after it fell, sending blood and brains into the pure white snow. His breathing was fast and heavy, the mist flowing from his mouth as if a fire burned within him.  
He turned to regard Morrigan who was hunched over grabbing her stomach once more, fighting back the urge to vomit, she had extended her efforts too far in her last attack. Alexander rushed to her and she held up an outstretched palm to halt is advance.  
"T'is naught but a cramp" she smirked at him to which he just breathed a slight sigh of relief.  
"Even at death's hallowed door are you sarcastic." He offered her his hand; she hesitated but took it as he pulled her up and closer to his chest. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his armor but then took a step back.  
"You should not be here" she said evenly. "Why would you follow me when I commanded you not to?" her voice shaky with anger, or was it sadness?  
"T'is the thanks I receive after saving you and our child's life?" he said with a bark of a laugh. He took a step forward and took her hand once more, she was about to recoil from the sudden movement but stopped as soon as she felt a pulse from his finger. Her amber eyes wandered to the rosewood band that was around his finger, the ring she had given him. She looked at him and raised a brow.  
"You told me not to follow you, but your comment about this gift was ambiguous enough for me to pursue regardless."  
She laughed as she thought back to how she had fumbled through that exchange, a rare moment in which she lacked eloquence due to her feeling. It was one of the first times she had known her feelings for him had gone beyond her original scope and intention.  
Perhaps she had hoped he would pursue her all along, to test his loyalty.  
She merely shrugged off her own frustration at her indecision and the gave him a hard look but followed by a quick chuckle.  
"Very perceptive of you my dear but I thought I had made my stance very clear."  
Alexander just leaned in. "You ought to know by now that I take orders from no one…" she shuddered slightly at his forcefulness, one of the traits she had adored about him. Before he could lean in further she just shivered.  
"Shall we freeze to death out in this forsaken land?" she said with a wry smile. He returned it.  
"I found shelter but a few minutes walk away, come." He began to walk back down the slope and she quickly followed, desiring nothing more than to be out of this cold, and gather her thoughts.

The moon gleamed that night shedding extra light into the dark recesses of the cave they had taken shelter in, the fire crackled from the small campfire Alexander had put together, both of them huddled close to it nearly feeling the orange flames licking them, anything to keep warm.  
Morrigan gazed into the flames and then turned to regard her companion, Alexander poked at the fire with a stick to keep it burning lest he would have to go out and retrieve more sooner than necessary. He met her gaze and then looked back at the fire.  
"I apologize for following you against your will." He stated simply. Morrigan scoffed and moved closer to him, feeling the warmth he gave off now that he had removed his cold metal armor.  
"And why did you follow me warden?" she asked with a raise of her brow. "Because I now carry your child and you being of a noble origin feel you are entitled to possess it as well as I?"  
Alexander turned to regard her, no smile or humor on his face now.  
"Would you be so surprised if I said yes?"  
"No I would not." She gave a soft laugh.  
There was a moment of silence between the two before the warden spoke once more.  
"Why did you insist on going alone? Did you fear that I would interrupt your plans for our child? Try to drag you and it back to Highever and force you to live the rest of your days out in human society?"  
Morrigan was about to lash out with a cynical retort as would be custom for her but instead held her tongue and truly considered what he just said.  
"I…" she stopped and huffed, "you are truly maddening at times…"  
With that he gave a chuckle. "Am I indeed?"  
She nodded playfully then curled up to his arm. She would never admit that she missed him but she deep in her heart had.  
There was another long pause and she leaned up and clutched his cheek, crushing his lips against hers as she pressed her body against his. His eyes widened in shock for a moment but then closed in satisfaction, enjoying the moment, the feel of her soft lips against his. How he had longed for this embrace.  
After a long kiss she pulled away and stared into his eyes. "T'is so cold in this cave…" she played with his hair.  
"Then get a thicker blanket" he scoffed in jest and could not hide a chuckle. She also gave a laugh.  
"I was thinking a warm body next to mine would be even better…" she said with a slight pain to her voice, longing for him so badly.  
"Why did you not say so earlier?" he smiled and placed his hands softly on her shoulders and kissed her once more. She moaned softly and began to remove his shirt.  
"Then enough of this foolish talk" she giggled after they broke the kiss to pull the shirt over and off his head.  
He grabbed her cowl and slid it off of her, tossing it away from them and laid her down on the soft fox pelt blanket. She closed her eyes and moans softly, her hands searching for his belt to rip it off him. He similarly tugged on her ragged pants and slid them down her soft pale legs.  
Soon they were both completely undressed and pressed against each other fiercely kissing and groping. It had felt like an eternity since they had laid in each other's arms and both were overcome by the passion of the moment.  
Her amber eyes glowed softly as one of the only barely visible lights around them, black silk and fur surrounding their bodies in the dark ecstasy they were about to embark upon. Their bodies pressed ever so tightly up to one another as if we are bound together, unable to seperate for an instant as her full lips brushed against his neck. The soft sounds of her moans were music to his ears as her soft supple breasts press tighter against Alexander's torso; her arms entangle him in her passionate embrace.  
Morrigan lifted her leg and slide it up the side of his thigh and up to his waist. He felt her body nearly pulsing in excitement, her heart racing as is her breath rapid, their lips locking for the first time in what would seem an eternity. Morrigan's soft passion suddenly turns to a violent straddle and began biting his ear while she pinned him to the pelt blankets. The witch's soft pleas and breath could be heard echoing in both the young warden's ear and mind. Her voice so tender and soft as if she were casting a spell on him, 'twould not be needed however, he was already caught in her web of desire.  
Morrigan's hips grinded his as he grip her back. Alexander's fingers rubbing up and down her pale skin, her hauntingly amber eyes bore into his soul. Like an animal on the hunt her dark gaze locked into his as her face neared once more, planting a gentle kiss.  
After a moment he was inside of her, Morrigan's hips swaying and moving to a slow and melodic tune that only they could hear. Alexander and Morrigan moved in perfect unison, each fragile movement of muscle complimenting the other. She tilted her head back letting out a soft moan followed by a low growl as her pace increased.  
In a matter of moments she was snarling. Her eyes in frenzy as she continued faster and faster! Her primal claws digging into Alexander's flesh, in her eyes he could see where she really was. She was an animal, a predator, chasing down her prey. Every step bringing her closer to the kill! He reveled in the moment and his blue eyes narrowed, a mischievous smile formed on his lips. She returned the smile, still conscious in her ecstasy. With a quick jerk he grasped her hair and pulled back, illiciting a low growl and passion driven moan from her as he could feel her fluid slowly dripping down his leg.  
'Twas his turn in this exchange he thought, and he flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. Morrigan playfully struggled and gave him a look that spoke volumes, begging him to utterly ravish her, unmercifully…  
He was more than willing to oblige...

Morrigan curled up to Alexander in the fox pelt blankets, a clear smile on her face, a genuine smile she had not had in so long. Alexander smiled and stroked her black hair, which now freely flowed down her back instead of the bun she normally kept it in. She sighed contently and kissed his muscular chest softly.  
"I have something for you darling" he smiled and kissed her lips before getting out of the makeshift bed and walked across the cave. Morrigan curled further into the blankets happily. She wanted to berate herself for allowing it to become this intense an infatuation and reliance upon another. At the same time she could not help but breathe a sigh of contentment, feeling that she could let down this barrier that Flemeth had instilled in her.  
She was distracted from her thoughts as she watched his approach, obviously still nude from their love making. She raised her brow and watched with mounting interest. Perhaps another round would be in order in the very immediate future she mused.  
He leaned down and pulled something out from behind his back. Her dark eyes widened and her jaw went slack for a moment. He handed her a mirror, golden and encrusted with massive jewels with an unsurpassable reflective surface. It would not have been as shocking had it not have a dent on the side of the mirror that was crafted and smoothed out, but still retained the slightest marking.  
This had been the mirror that Flemeth had smashed all those years ago…  
"W-Where did…did you get this?" she asked, hands shivering as she gazed into it.  
"I found it when we defeated Flemeth; it was in the folds of her robes… apparently she had held onto it." He watched her expression with slight concern. "The glass was obviously shattered so I took it to Orzammar before I ventured into the mountains to follow you-…" he stopped abruptly when he witnessed something he had never thought to have witnessed before.  
Morrigan was crying.  
The forest witch looked deep into the mirror, the memories running through her mind as to how she had found it. It had been the first time she had ever witnessed a noble, or any of their crafts. She had robbed it from the caravan on the borderlands of the Kocari Wilds. She remembered hugging it tightly to her chest and then returning to Flemeth, who in a rage smashed it on the floor, telling her that she was a foolish child for getting so close to the 'civilized' humans. She was heartbroken, and she had told the warden of this story, how she had wondered what became of the girl who had gazed into that mirror…  
She sniffled and hugged the mirror close to her chest. Morrigan looked at Alexander with affection, a smile on her face as the tears flowed down her cheeks. In the past she would have rather vomited than utter these words to anyone, even her own mother…  
"I… love you." She blushed and placed the mirror aside and kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his hair.  
"I love you too Morrigan." He said after the kiss had ceased. "And I shall accompany you wherever your travels take you, we can raise our child together, in whatever fashion you had planned for it…" his voice with filled with hope, but also trepidation, fearing she would deny him once more.  
She let out one of her characteristic chuckles and embraced him once more.  
"Yes we shall."

Fin

Exiled crow: well that one lemon done

Warden: that's it? No tale of how I beat the archdemon? Or how I killed the mother? What about all the dlc that came out?

Morrigan: 'tis quite disappointing how tale this turned out

Exiled crow: don't make me do a Alister/ Morrigan oneshot!

Morrigan: you wouldn't dare

Exiled crow: Try me

Warden: Remember readers leave a review and at least 10 words long now if you excuse I have to stop Morrigan from zapping a crow


End file.
